


When you least expect it.

by alltheloveasalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Famous Harry, unfamous female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheloveasalways/pseuds/alltheloveasalways
Summary: “Sorry, someone parked the car too close to mine and I can’t move it. I can’t even go inside. Can you use that microphone and I don’t know, ask that jerk to come and move his care away? I am in a hurry” I ask the boy who’s now nodding and walking into a door behind me.Fantastic.I unlock my phone again, another three minutes have passed. Damn it.“I really hope it isn’t me”





	1. Chapter 1

This shouldn’t be happening to me right now. You know what they say, the more you are in a hurry, the more time you waste, and it’s true.  
I have a plane to catch, a plane that will leave me here in this fucking place if I don’t get to the airport in time. And yet, I have lost my charger and my phone will die soon if I don’t get another one. That’s why I am in this parking, grabbing my bag from the backseat of the black car rented a couple of days ago. Today is a very sunny a hot day, I know I’ll be starting to sweat soon and I don’t really want to end up in new york all sticky and with my hair upside down. I am already knackered.  
I shouldn’t even be here, I should have stayed in New York.  
“This is the last time, I promise”  
Will.  
They always send me around the country to attend meetings that I don’t have nothing to do with, but where no one else is willing to go to. What a job I have.  
My face right now is beyond annoyed. I haven’t slept well tonight just because they were throwing a little party a few doors away from mine and they wouldn’t stop making noise. I should have just told them and complained.  
Luckily, I won’t have to do this anymore, I hope. I am too old to be a nomad.  
I lock the car and a “bip” noise confirm the lock, so I walk towards the entrance of this huge store , hoping to find what I look for.  
I decide that I don’t have anymore time to waste to look for it so I just ask the employee whether they have the charger. Luckily while I check my messages on my phone, he brings it to me, all smiley, and I can’t hate him more right now.  
I am not a bad person, nor a sad one or a hateful one, but I am so tired and annoyed right now that I can’t even bother to smile to this person.  
“10 dollars, please” he tells me, and I take my purse out of my bag and hand him the money.  
“Thank you” I answer him, taking the charger and walking to the door.  
Less than five minutes. I can still make it in time.  
I unlock the car, but when I look up from the key, I see a massive black range rover almost on my rented car.  
Unnecessary close.  
So close that I can’t even open my door.  
Damn it.  
This car wasn’t even here when I parked.  
I look around to see the owner but the parking is just empty.  
My luck never cease to amaze me.  
I breathe and check the time again on my phone. Two minutes and I’ll go back inside to find the owner and yell the hell out of me.  
I just hope to make it in time, I don’t wanna be here any longer, I just wanna go home.  
But it doesn’t happen. No one comes.  
I walk back into the store and snap at the employee. Not my bast behaviour, but I need to go. Luckily the have air conditioned in this place.  
“Sorry, someone parked the car too close to mine and I can’t move it. I can’t even go inside. Can you use that microphone and I don’t know, ask that jerk to come and move his care away? I am in a hurry” I ask the boy who’s now nodding and walking into a door behind him.  
Fantastic.  
I unlock my phone again, another three minutes have passed. Damn it. 

“I really hope it isn’t me” 

A voice awakens me from my moment of self thoughtfulness. It’s deep, close and has a weird accent. I bet he’s not from here.  
I look up and this boy is outrageously leaned to me and smirking.  
He’s handsome.  
“I...it-it depends. Is the black range rover yours?” I manage to spill out.  
“Probably yes” he smiles. Damn it, he’s becoming even more handsome. Is he flirting with me?  
I have to stop and yell, not to think about him in this way.  
“Then you should hurry and move it because I am in a hurry and I have a flight to catch” I tell him, pocketing my phone again and trying to put on an annoyed face.  
“me too” he answers.  
“well, I don’t care. You’re don’t even know how to park a damn car. Move it.” But he doesn’t move from his spot.  
“Like..right now”  
He smiles.  
“What the hell do you have to smile?” I ask, trying to sound not as angry on the surface as I am in the inside.  
“You know, if only you treated me with kindness I would have already moved it” He tells me.  
Oh, no. I am not doing this.  
“Listen, I have somewhere to be. I want to go home as fast as I can. Would you please move your damn car and park it where it doesn’t bother me?”  
I almost yell the last part but he still smiles.  
“I will skip the “damn” part and I’ll take the kind part.”  
He walks beside me and out of the store.  
People are watching me with surprised eyes.  
What the hell are they looking at? Some girls are even recording it.  
Even the people here are weird. I roll my eyes and walk out the store, just in time.  
The boy is moving the car, thank god. I just unlock my car car again and open the door.  
“It was a pleasure” I hear him yelling from his car.  
Yeah, not for me, I whisper,finally driving away to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I am certain there will be many. English is not my first language and I am really trying to do my best.

I am stuck in this horrendous traffic just outside the airport. I mean, I still have to hand back the car and check in. It’s just so hot, I am sweating so much right now. I try to put the air conditioner on but having the windows open doesn’t do much.  
People are coming out of their cars, trying to walk forward to see what happened, why there’s such a queue outside a simple airport. I walk out of my car as well, leaving the door open, trying to move forward a bit to see what’s happening a few metres ahead.  
“Apparently there are some famous people, there are like, three massive black vans near the entrance. They can’t go away until those people are in” a man says to his wife, explaining what is happening.  
Fantastic, this is exactly what was missing today. A crazy stupid amount of people going crazy about someone who makes money because he has people crazy enough to give it to him.  
I walk back into the car, smashing the door. I turn on the engine and try to at least take the car to the parking so I can give it back to the rental service and walk my way to the entrance of the airport.  
I take my suitcase from the back and lock the car, before giving the keys to the man who gave it to me three days ago.  
“Ok, everything’s fine. Have a nice flight”  
I start walking. The only nice thing is that I’ll finally be going home.  
“Yeah, I doubt that. Thanks, though” and for the first time today I smile to him.  
I do not intend to be this disrespectful today, nor goofy, but it’s 10 am and I’ve already been through so much and the hot weather isn’t helping.  
My grey t-shirt is glued to my body and my jeans are my very skin right now. I need a shower already. I should have brought a hat but then I think I would never have been able to wear it because I am always so horrendous with hats and glasses that I want to throw them away instantly. The thing is that I like travelling, I like travelling very much, but I don’t like to do it alone. And I know, this is work, I am supposed to be alone and it’s not like I have someone waiting for me at home but travelling alone is still a little bit sad. Everything is so boring just because you have no one to share it with and you become to annoyed by all of the things that you just want to go home because everything is different from how you had pictured it. 

I carry my suitcase towards the entrance of this airport. The range rovers are still there, black massive cars, but the people are not that many and there’s no one inside or outside them that looks slightly recognizable.  
Probably they were wrong.  
I enter the lounge of the airport which is not very crowded and leave my suitcase at the check in.  
My flight closes in 10 minutes, I should run. I see my flight number on the screens and run to the gate B12, avoiding the people and the suitcases.  
I arrive just in time for the flight but my heart could literally stop right now. My breathing is hard, I’ve run through half of the airport in 7 minutes and a half. Personal record, if you ask me.  
Luckily, the company bought me first class tickets so I have more advantages and less bother on my way home.  
I think it was because Will, my boss, wanted to buy me to make me do one last trip. I guess it worked, didn’t it?  
I walk my last steps before going into the plane.  
“Good Morning, Miss. You’re seat is D3. This way, please” a very polite woman tells me, her blonde hair in a nice bun and her suit as ironed as ever.  
I should be one of the first to get in the plane but since I was late everyone has seats already.  
Luckily,I don’t have anyone beside me since the seats are very far from each other, with tv and everything else.  
I had never been into the Business class before but I should have, it would have made my trips a lot easier, I reckon.  
“Do you want something to drink before taking off?” The same woman asks me.  
Yes, I am dying of thirst.  
“a glass of water, please” I tell her, making her nod and whisper “Right away”  
In the meantime I take my laptop out of my bag, starting to switch it on even though they’ll make me put it away when the plane starts to take off. I never did it, anyway, ad I don’t plan to start following the rules on my last trip.  
“Here’s you glass of water” I see her handing me the glass.  
“Thank you”  
I think I have some time before this plane actually starts to work so I just start to check my emails since I haven’t had the time to do it this morning.  
There are a few from my mum saying she hasn’t been able to reach out for me. I should visit her soon, she always says that to me. I should plan a visit soon.  
Will has sent me some but I am sure they are not important or he would have called me instead.  
I close the desktop and put it away, deciding to go to the toilet instead.  
There’s no queue so I just open the door and close it behind me. The first thing I spot is a mirror and I just want to know how rubbish I am on a scale 1 to 10.  
Oh my god, my hair is a mess. My face is so red it looks like I’ve run a marathon. It’s definitely a 10. My make up, which consisted of mascara and only mascara, has fade away, not without leaving black stains under my eyes.  
Fantastic.  
I wash my face, hoping that it will turn back normal but I guess it will take some time.  
I breathe against the mirror, ready for a 4 hours sleep in my seat before landing.  
When I I walk back to my seat I notice that the one closer to me is empty. I didn’t notice it before. I walk straight to mine and three minutes after we are finally ready to take off. A couple of people walk beside me, coming back to their spots. But soon enough someone just stands next to me. It’s a big figure, it must be a man. I don’t look up, just see him with the corner of my eyes, wishing to know what he wants.  
Wait a few seconds but he doesn’t move. I finally look up and.. 

oh, no.

That smile again.  
“Oh God, you’re everywhere, aren’t you?” I ask him, closing my eyes, annoyed until the last hair I have.  
“You know, you’re still not treating me kindly” He says, smiling again.  
“Why should I? First, you park your car too close to mine and don’t let me go away. I nearly lost my flight. And Now you’re annoying me being so smiley at 10am in an extremely hot and sunny day, I mean..what do you want?” I finally ask him, breathing all out.  
“You don’t know me, do you?” I look up.  
“Should I?” I mean, who’s this guy?  
He just brings his hand closer to mine, in order to shake it.  
“Hi! My name’s Harry.” He says awkwardly. Should I tell him my name? I mean, those green eyes can’t be that bad, can they?  
I take my hand out of my pocket.  
”Abigail WIlliams”  
”Nice to meet you, Abigail Williams. My name’s Harry Styles.”  
Wait.  
I have seen him before.  
Oh god. I remember.  
“Wait, are you Harry Styles...the singer”  
“Oh, so you know me. You’re a liar, Abigail Williams” he says but never stopping smiling.  
“No..I...I-I’m not. I just..didn’t recognize you. I am not that into singers and bands and all that stuff. I guess I have seen you a couple of times on tv but not enough to recognize you on the streets. Sorry, It must be a bad shot for you.”  
He suddenly stops smiling. Maybe I have offended him but I didn’t mean to.  
“I..I am sorry, I didn’t mean to be..well, mean. Sorry. I am...I am sorry.” Stupid, that’s what I am.  
“enough stuttering, Abigail Williams. I am just me.” Can he stop calling me with my full name? It sounds like I’m going to be grounded for a week by my mother.  
“I wasn’t trying to offend you, I guess it just came out”  
“no offence taken, a lot of people think of me things I am not. Don’t be sorry.”  
“Yeah....what are you doing here?”  
“Going back to NYC for a couple of days...then back home. In England”.  
“Oh! England! I figured you were not from here. Your accent is different”  
“yup! Happy I didn’t lost it.” He laughs and he brings a smile to my face. He has got a really nice laugh. And a really nice smile. And big bright green eyes. Oh God, I should stop it.  
“The plane is about to take off” the same woman tells us, praying us to take our seat and put the seat belts on.  
“See you on the other side, Wlliams” He smiles walking to his seat, the one almost next to mine.  
I smile back. 

My plan to sleep the whole flight isn’t going very well. I have slept for half an hour but then the plane started going into disruptions because apparently there’s bad weather on the east cost and I have never slept again. My t shirt is no longer glued to my body because is not really hot in here but I still need a shower. I really need a shower.  
“Don’t you sleep?”  
“I guess not.” I breathe out. Harry looks at me and then unlock his seat-belt.  
He stands up and then comes again next to me.  
“Do you wanna come to the lounge?”  
There’s not much I can do sitting here anyway so I decide to go.  
I smile and unlock my seat belt too. There’s a small part of me inside that has questions about what he wants from me. I mean...I am me. And he is Harry Styles. I am pretty sure he is famous enough to have nicer people to talk to.  
“You know, I was thinking you were annoyed 100% of your time but I’ve seen you smile twice.”  
“Never judge a book my its cover” I tell him, making him smirk a little.  
“Guess it’s true.”  
We both walk to the lounge, a couple of empty couches and a minibar. We sit on one, leaving some distance between ourselves. 

Not that I pay much attention to this.

“So. Abigail Williams”  
“Can you please stop repeating my name? It looks like I have something bad and my mum is calling me to ground me” I tell him, making him laugh very hard.  
“Sorry. I like your name,very american.” I smile.  
“Yeah, you could say so” I tell him “ but my question is, why is harry styles talking to me?”  
I ask him. I am not that interesting and plus I have been nothing but rude to him since he met me this morning so it makes no sense.  
“Just because I am Harry, just Harry, doesn’t mean I can’t talk to people. I have not a list of people I can talk to if you were wondering”  
“yeah but...” I run out of words. I just keep saying the wrong things. I don’t want to offend him more, I don’t know what to say.  
“Don’t worry” he puts his hand on my shoulder. I’d say he has a calming effect on people. His hand has a lot of rings, they have to have a meaning to him. He keeps massaging my shoulder with his hand.  
“I am a normal person, don’t think otherwise. Treat me like you would treat anyone else and I’ll be just fine.” He smiles and looks right into my eyes.  
I have said it before but his eyes are really really green. Light green.  
They are beautiful.

“I am sorry for this morning. I shouldn’t have been that rude.”  
“Apologies accepted. What were you doing in Texas?” He asks me and I just sit better on on the couch.  
“It’s my job. They keep sending me to places to attend meetings but it has become really heavy for me. I used to travel really really much and I couldn’t figure out where my home was. I felt like a nomad. So I asked an upgrade. This was the last time and I can’t wait to finally be home permanently” He nods, looking down.  
“I understand what it feels like to be sent like a postal box around the world. I am happy that you’re going home, then!”  
“yeah” I nod, smiling. My angry and boredom have just vanished at this point. It must have been the half an hour sleep. Sure.  
“By the way, if it keeps happening in the future, to be travelling so much, you should know that keeping a thing from your actual home with you helps really much. That’s my way of doing it.” he suggests. “and you know what they say...home is not a place....”  
“.... is a someone, I know.” I finish his sentence. We both smile. There’s just this random serenity around here now. Like a cloud of calm and peacefulness.  
“The problem is that I don’t have a someone, so I guess I’ll start bringing items from my house with me if this will be happening again, which I really hope not.”  
I let some air out of my chest.  
“Cool. I love New York by the way, you are lucky.”  
“Oh, please. Lots of people, lots of traffic. Plus, You are the lucky one. Just because i am not treating you like a rock star, my lord, it doesn’t mean that I have forgot who you are.” I laugh, he just swirls his mouth a little bit.  
“I am not a rock star and I haven’t hear someone calling a guy ‘my lord’ since 1789. Maybe not even then, so please, just call me Harry.”  
“Just Harry. Sounds ok” I smile.  
Harry. Harry Styles.  
He doesn’t seem that arrogant, nor selfish or vain. I like him. He’s a decent guy.  
He has piercing green eyes, rings on his big hand, and a nice smile. A bright one.  
“you know, when I met your this morning you seemed like a good looking but really rude guy, who maybe thought he could park his car everywhere without caring about others. I didn’t know you were Harry Styles and I guess it would have made that so much more infuriating to me. But now, I think you’re not that bad. I mean, you still can’t park your car behind the lines but....you’re good.”  
If there’s one thing about me to know, it’s that I am always honest about things and I don’t like to keep them inside me. If I have to tell something to someone, I just say it without thinking of the consequences.  
I see crinkles beside his eyes and a cute little dimple next to his mouth. He is smiling. Like, really really smiling.  
“What are you smiling for? I am being honest!”  
“I know, good to know, because you just said that I am good looking”  
Oh, damn it.  
“And you’ve understood just that about the things I have just said?”  
“No, but it’s what stuck in my mind among all the other things”  
“okay, I take it back. All of this. You’re a narcissist and vain.” I tell him but he doesn’t bite.  
“no no no, you can’t take it back. Any of it. And just so you know, I didn’t park the car, the driver did. I never drive when I am working.”  
The laughs and the smiles are becoming too many for me. I almost can’t feel my jaw.  
“I do not intend to. I was just kidding. And well, I guess I owe you an apology now”  
“I know. I doesn’t need it, you’re excused.” He says “We should go back to our seats. We should be arriving any minute now.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” we both stand up and we end up really close to each other. He is really really tall, I didn’t notice it before.  
I slowly look all the way up to his eyes and he is already looking at me. Piercing green eyes looking straight into mine. I don’t know if I am able to move.  
This is not okay.  
He is a breath away from me, we could really..  
“We...We should go” I manage to breathe out. Not that I want to.

“Yeah, we should” he licks his lips and moves away.  
The atmosphere has slightly changed now. We were talking like two friends two minutes ago and now it just...

In a blink of an eye Harry is not here anymore, he is walking to his spot and he just throws himself on the seat, like he suddenly weights too much.  
I don’t know what do to. I mean, what just happened? I said a lot of things to him, maybe I have offended him? It’s just that I don’t know what do to with these kind of people. I have met someone famous before but never in these occasions and I have never talked to them or treated them as friends. It was just....work.  
But this is something else.  
He is something else.

I wish I had the courage to ask him what was happening a moment ago,because certainly I am not blind, but again, what’s the point? It probably just happened and I am doing this myself, building castles in the air, worrying too much about things. I just walk to my seat like nothing happened without looking in his direction anymore. 

We land a few minutes later.  
I see him taking his suitcase from above his seat and putting it down. I don’t know what to do, I want to ask him something, anything, but the words don’t come out of my mouth.  
I just stare at him while he is putting his coat on,before handing his bag to a woman.  
He adjusts himself without giving me a single look.  
I know he know I am staring at him, I can feel the corner of his eyes checking on me, to be sure I am still looking.  
I am.  
He stops, looks up and crosses my look.  
His eyes are so much darker now. Darker but...red.

“It’s been a pleasure, Abigail Williams.”  
I run out of breath.  
His voice is raspy and hoarse and deep.  
“I..I don’t--” I don’t know what to say but I have to say something before he goes.  
“It’s been a pleasure, Harry Styles” but before I can say anything else he just nods, looks down and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update, I have had so much to deal with. I hope the next chapter will be up soon enough.

Walking to my office has never been so peaceful. I don’t know if it’s the Monday morning or it’s the July heat wave that brought everyone to enjoy the first sunshine at the beach.   
Two days ago was definitely pouring its heart out. Now the sun has come out, bringing everyone some days off work and to me a sweaty skin on my way to work.   
Can’t say I am lucky.  
I am making my way on the stairs that lead to my boss’ office, Will.   
Nice guy, he is. Blonde hair, brown eyes. The classic stereotype of the blonde guy, minus the blue eyes. Truth is, I have never been into blonde guys that much.  
They are so very overrated. But I have to say Will has somethig special, and not because he is my best friend.  
“I am here to see Will” I say to her trainee/secretary. She is new, I don’t know her very much. I have only seen her once before going to Dallas last week.   
Mary, a sixty years old lovely lady, retired almost a month ago. I loved her, everyone did. She was the kind of lady who always cheers you with a smile, who bakes cookies for everyone in the office, who listens to you and your problems and never judges.... an angel.  
It took a lot of weeks for Will to find someone who was at least half capable of her. Not sure he succeed, honestly.  
“And..you are?” she asks me, clearly annoyed by the fact that a girl is asking for Will.   
I am his employee, you dumb.   
“Abigail. Just tell him my name, he knows who I am.” I tell to her surprised face.   
I know what she is thinking but I am not the one to tell her the truth. I guess she’s into Will already, like half of the girls of this office. Poor girls.  
She picks the phone, dialing an intern number that goes straight to Will’s Office.   
“Abigail....” she looks up at me, probably wondering what my last name is. I mouth ‘Williams’, before she can tell Will again.  
“Abigail Will- “ she doesn’t even finish talking.   
“Will will see you now.” she mutters, clearly disappointed by the fact that he didn’t even need to know my surname.  
Ha. Told you.  
I feel bad for her. I mean, she is clearly thinking that I am his girlfriend or god knows what else. It’s such a shame that she started her job while I wasn’t here. She has that pissed face on, like someone who was already thinking forward but didn’t think there could be a girlfriend in between.  
I mean...there isn’t but she doesn’t know that.  
I stand a couple of seconds, not sure about what I am going to do. I could tell her, spare the hundred curses she has already given me, and let her dream about having a chance with Will or, I could let her think whatever she wants.   
Truth is, although I enjoy seeing these kind of things, I am far from mean.  
“Why do you look so annoyed? It’s not like I am his girlfriend.” I tell her, clearly surprised by what I am saying.  
“Will doesn’t have a girlfriend. He will tell you he is not the type, if you ask him. And, I am as much an employee as you are, so stop cursing me. I can hear you.” I smile.  
“But I didn’t say anything!” She frowns.  
“oh believe me, I heard you loud and clear. But no worries, I forgive you.” I smile again and take a few steps back, walking my way to Will’s office.   
She stays frozen, she didn’t expect it. Not sure if the part when I told her I am not Will’s girlfriend or the part when I told her I am his employee.  
Either way, I don’t care.  
“Abigail!!” Will greets me. I smile, walking towards his desk and sitting on a chair.  
“Hi, Will. I hope you have good news for me” I tell him, hoping he knows what I am saying.  
“Yes, no more traveling for you, my dear”   
Thank God.  
“and, the people you met in Dallas were very fond of your speaking. We got them” Will communicates me, walking to my figure and pushing me into a tight hug.   
“I am very happy for you, Will.” I tell him, bringing him a little closer and then releasing his arm from my body.  
It may be a little odd as a boss-employee relationship but Will and I are friends since I can remember. His father had this big Management company back in New York and they moved a few houses down from my house. I met him at school and we have never been separated ever since. He went to college, I did too, but we never lost contact and we would always see each other on our holidays.   
I remember when his father died. He was devastated. He had to grow up and take the company all by himself and I admire him so much for this for what he has been through and how he managed to keep up with it.   
He is truly amazing.   
By the time I graduated, he was already a successful boss, head of the company. He wanted me here, more like...forced me to work for him and I was happy with it. I like my job.  
“So, no more travelling for me is what you were saying?” I try to take that conversation back.  
“yes, no more travelling for you. But...” he starts  
“But?” I ask. I could easily kill him right here, right now. I wouldn’t care.  
“I have to give you a new job.” he says, going back to his chair while I figure out how deep the hole I’m digging for myself is going to be.   
“I want you to follow a friend of mine”   
“Follow?”   
”Yeah...he needs a manager”  
He?   
Who is he?  
“I am not a manager” is what I tell him. I am not a manager, indeed. I just do things for Will, that’s all.  
“Bollocks. You have a degree, I know you, and you are my friend. I cannot give this job to someone I don’t trust. He is my friend, I trust you for him, I know you will do an incredible job managing him. I need a friend for a friend.”  
This is insane. I have never done this before and I have been working for less than 2 years now. He can’t be serious.  
“So what? There are people who are far more qualified than me. I can’t do this, I am not ready. Plus, Who’s you friend? Do I know him?”  
“He’s...it’s complicated, you may know him but...let’s say you will see. But I am asking you as a favor, Abs. I trust you and you are ready, believe me” He tells me, bringing my hands in his, on the desk,looking me as a freaking puppy.  
I exhale.  
“I am not sure of this, you know?”  
“I am”

“When can I meet him?”

 

I have been on this taxi for so long now. Traffic is horrendous, we haven’t moved from here for minutes. I have to meet Will’s friend at the Intercontinental Hotel in Times Square.   
Who goes to the Intercontinental in Times Square? He is clearly someone who wants to waste his time in taxis everytime he has to go somewhere.   
“I am sorry, Is it far? I could go by feet” I tell the driver. I have to be there in 5 minutes.  
“I think you should then, Miss. I don’t know how much it’s still going to take.” He tells me, so I take some money from my bag and give it to the driver.  
“Keep the change”   
“Thanks, Miss”.  
I shut the door and start walking to the hotel.   
Will is already there, waiting for me. He wanted to personally introduce me to his friend, since he knows him very well.  
I hope he is good looking, at least.  
10 minutes between overcrowded roads and crazy taxi drivers, I am at his hotel.  
It’s massive.   
Glasses and beautiful golden features are all over the place. Chandeliers, lights and just a lot of space. Everything seems so big and luxurious.  
“hm hm” I hear someone clearing her voice.   
It’s just the receptionist.  
“Hi, I am looking for Will, William Prestale. He should be waiting for me with a friend of his. Abigail Williams”  
“Oh, mrs Williams, yes, he told me you were arriving. They are in the bar, take the stairs,the first door on your left.” She smiles.   
I thank her, giving a look to the stair and starting walking towards them,  
I could easily get lost in here, I swear.  
I push the door on my left and what I see is just a room, a very big one, a piano, few people sitting here and there, chatting with each other, until I see a blonde hair man in front of me, sitting with a curly haired man, giving me the back.  
I walk towards them, the first who sees me is Will.   
He smiles, while I approach to them.   
“Will!”  
”Hi, Abs. Here’s she is the girls I wanted you to meet. Harry, this is Abigail Williams. Abs, this is Harry Styles.”  
I suddenly turn my face to the young man on my right, who is sitting next to Will.  
I can’t believe it.   
Harry. Harry Styles.  
I look at him, he is already looking at me.   
Surprise and incredulity are coming out of his eyes.  
“Abigail Williams” He tells me with his deep deep tone.   
I almost forgot it.  
“Harry.” I just say, incapable of reacting to this whole incredible situation.   
“Do you know each other?”  
“yes”- “no”   
We say at the same time.  
“Yes, we met on the plane.” Harry finally tells him.   
Will gives me a punch on my left hip.  
“Ouch, Will.” I scream, massaging the part that now hurts.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“tell you what? That I met Harry on pure case, on the plane? What didn’t you tell me you knew him!”   
“I met him in England during my year abroad” he tells me, leaning to my ear.  
“oh.”  
“so...” He speaks again. His eyes never stop digging in mine. “You’ve known each other for...?” a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
“We grew up together.” I tell him.   
“I see...” he just replies, eyes moving from me to Will. He is weird.  
”Yeah, we lived near when we were children. Never separeted from each other ever since.” He smiles and I smile with him.  
“He’s been so good to me, I don’t know what I would have done without him.”  
Harry squeezes his eyes, moving his arm on the table and curling his fingers into a fist.  
I notice and frown.  
“Are you ok, Harry?” I ask, worried about his gestures.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine” he exhales. “now, shall we talk about her job?”   
“Yes!” Will replies, smiling at the fact that he brought back the reason of this dinner. I take a seat next to them, ordering a Manhattan right after. My favourite.  
“I asked her because, as I told you, I trust her to do an incredible job with you. She is open minded and not really starstruck by you, which is quite good because she can do her job at her best” Will says.   
Of course I am not starstruck, of course.   
He is just the most good looking man in the entire world, not considerating the fact that he is also generous and humble. I mean...not that I know him.  
“yeah, I can see that” He tells Will, obviously referring to the fact that I haven’t freaked out near him.  
“Plus, she is really good. And I am not saying that because she is my dearest friend. I would have been lost countless times if it wasn’t for her. We helped each other all the way to the top where we are now. You can trust her, I trust her to make you happy.”  
The atmosphere is quite relaxing in here, I am really grateful there isn’t shyness between us, we seem three good old friends and I am grateful for that. I can’t help but smile at Will’s words because I really love him so much.   
He’s been there for me, always, and I am grateful I was the same to him.  
I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek and we smile to each other at my gesture.   
He really the best version of myself.  
“Ok.” I hear Harry say. “Let’s do this”   
“You will not regret this!” Will smiles really widely and pulls his friend into a tight hug. Harry seems a bit surprised but reciprocates almost immediately.  
“Well, shall we eat then?” 

Then night goes quite quickly. We are at ease with each other, never really getting shy or nervous, we just share memories about the past, University, or in Harry’s case, travelling the whole world and singing in stadiums and arenas around the world.  
He is relaxed, I can see that. I really like his attitude, he’s been talking to me and Will all the time, smiling and never stopped being cute. A couple of silent moments when Will and I spoke about our years at Uni and together but maybe he didn’t know what to say. I understand that.

“Well, guys, It’s been a pleasure, but there’s someone waiting for me to pick her up and spend a wonderful night” Will says, reaching to her back and grabbing his wallet. He takes out a couple of banknotes, putting them on the table. Me and Harry frowning to him.  
“It’s on me. I invited you both. Plus, I am really happy you were happy about this. Both of you. So it’s definitely on me.” He laughs, making me and Harry smile a little more.  
“It’s ok.” I tell him, leaning onto him with my arm, a gesture we do often.  
“We should do it again” Harry says, “it was really lovely.”   
“Yeah, it was. Definitely. Abs, do you want a lift? I can easily drive you to your house, no problem” Will says, knowing that I don’t really like to take public transports late at night.  
“Yeah, I.-”  
“I can take you” Harry’s voice cuts the air, making us both stare at him.  
“I mean...Will obviously has other plans and I have my car right outside. It’s not a problem for me either” He tells me, looking right into my eyes.  
“Hmh...I....”  
“Yeah you’re right. You don’t mind, do you, Abs?”   
Oh, right. Now you ask me.   
Fuck you Will.  
I will get back to you tomorrow, don’t worry.  
“Yeah, of course I don’t. As long as it’s no problem for you, Harry” I tell him, incredibly sorry for this. I could have gone alone, if only Will minded his own business.  
Or take a taxi.  
“No, it’s not. I told you. Shall we?” Harry stands up, grabbing the keys from his coat and starting walking outside. I follow him immediately, not wanting him to waste more time than he has to.  
Will is behind me now and I stop for a second. He doesn’t notice it and suddenly he crushes into my back.  
“Abigail, What the -”  
“You’re gonna pay for this” I whisper into his ear, leaning into his left ear.  
I keep on walking, reaching Harry, who is already outside standing right next to his car.  
“Please, tell me this is not your car.”  
“Why, don’t you like it?” He smirks, quite fond of it instead.  
“Harry, it’s a fucking ferrari” I scream.  
How can someone not like it? I mean, it’s not the newest model but I think he is a collector. AND IT’S A FERRARI.  
“I see you like it then” He smiles.   
Actually, he doesn’t just smile, He brightens up the whole road. He’s stunning.  
“Of course I like it. It’s amazing!” I reply, watching him look down and opening the car for me.  
“Well it’s time to go. Nice evening, people. Abs, I’ll see you tomorrow. Harry, it’s been a pleasure, as always. Take care”   
“you too, Will. See you soon”   
“Bye Will, see you tomorrow” I reply to him but he is already leaving, approaching his own car.  
“So, shall we?”   
Yeah, of course.” I go to the passenger’s seat while he puts the keys into their place.  
“This car is so amazing! Nice colour as well” I say to him, making him laugh out loud.  
“The first time I brought someone in this car, he said it was the shittiest colour he had ever seen. Nice to know that I am not the only one who loved it. We clearly have the same taste.” He tells me, making me smile a little bit.  
“Clearly”

We have a nice chat all the was through my house, indicating him the roads now and then. He is really easy going and beautiful to have a chat with. He understand every situation without showing off, which is really nice of him.  
He could tell better stories, I know, but my life has always been quite boring. Never played at Madison Square Garden, for example.  
“That is my house” I point at the white property on our left.  
“Nice House” he speaks with a low tone and deep voice. This is getting bad, I even focus more on his voice now, every time he speaks.  
Not a good sign.  
“Yeah, you probably have a castle somewhere between LA and London, so spare me your good behaviour, my house is a shit compared to yours, I reckon” I speak, but he just burst into laugh, making his eyes really small but really sparkly.  
I can’t stop but staring at him right now.  
“Believe me, My house is nothing like a castle. It may be bigger than yours, but the truth is I hate being at home”  
“You’d rather be around the world then?”  
“Yes and No. I just want somewhere to be at home, but not lonely.” He suddenly tells me, making eye contact me after stopping the car in front of my house.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’ve often felt lonely, but that’s what friends help with”  
“Yeah..not if they are in another country”  
“Well, you have me” I say with a shy voice, afraid of what he might be answering.  
“Yeah, I’m really lucky” He whispers.  
Fuck, I am the shittiest at this. He’s just driven me home, nothing more. I am turning this into a rom com and his curls, his voice, his gorgeous eyes and the whole Harry Styles figure is not helping me at the moments.  
“Well..” I start “I guess I’ll be seeing you very soon”  
“yeah”   
“Have a good night, Harry”  
He nods. I start opening the door but his arm stops my hand. I stir, firmly. Oh-oh, What is he doing?  
I turn back to him, but before saying anything he precedes me.  
“Can I kiss you, Abigail Williams?”   
I stop breathing. Is this real? Am I dreaming?   
“W-what?”  
“I really want to kiss you, Abigail”  
I don’t know what to say. He does want to kiss me, indeed. Has he lost his mind?   
What if he regrets it? He is a fucking rockstar but the most stunning and decent and lovely human being and I am just freaking out. Amazing.  
I am working for him, what is going to happen if he regrets it? Am i gonna lose my job?   
Maybe Will won’t fire me.   
He probably won’t fire me, but still, this is such a mess because I want to kiss him too. Badly.   
This isn’t something I can really say no to, can ‘t I?   
I don’t want to.  
“You’re Harry Styles. I am just a person who works for you. I am your friend but still, I work for you”   
“Oh, bullshit. You work WITH me. And I’ve laid my eyes on you much before you became that. So, do you want to kiss me?”   
Well...  
“Are you gonna regret it? Are you gonna realise I am not enough? Because-”  
And before I can finish my sentence he just grabs my arm and pulls me closer, bringing his lips on mine.  
I never thought I could feel this way kissing someone. It’s like everything falls back into a whole, pieces coming back together, it feels like I am doing the right thing, that this is not wrong even though my mind doesn’t stop saying otherwise.  
He tastes sweet, I just don’t understand what is happening, but I can’t keep being passive, so I contribute to the kiss, opening my mouth and letting his tongue slide into it.  
He takes distance from me just seconds later, I still haven’t make up my mind yet.  
“I can officially say that I haven’t regretted it, Abigail Williams.”   
I am speechless.   
“But still, I don’t know what is happening right now. Can you pinch me?”  
He laughs out loud.  
“You still think it’s a dream, don’t you?”   
“Yeah, I do”  
“Well, you’re no dreaming, and I am not gonna pinch you. Sorry, for that. But I can kiss you again”   
“Stop it, Styles.” I laugh with him.  
“Well, I guess we have to talk about this whole thing, I am not gonna let you slip away so easily.”  
I takes my hands, rubbing his finger on my left hand, giving me goosebumps.  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
“I’d hope so”   
And with that I leave his car, looking at him once more before I close my house door, sitting on the floor, not believing at what just happened.


End file.
